The Radical Knight
by amcan14
Summary: Medieval AU. Finn is a radical boy, on a mission to become Ooo's greatest knight! Like his older bro, Jake. However it can be hard reaching your dreams when everybody's trying to pull down. But with the meeting of fiery girl while training one day, has our future knight's luck just changed?


**Hi! this is my first time posting an AT fic. Hope it's good enough.**

* * *

><p>"Finn!"<p>

The booming voice of an angered woman rang out. Through the thin walls of the creaky old house it came from, to the equally creaky old houses beside it; even to the bustling street where a whole row of creaky old houses resided.

The villagers out on the dusty dirt tracks stopped their daily drudge briefly. Young men with their loaded carts of crops paused their flirtatious greetings to the maidens gossiping heartily as they did their routinely errands; the bullocks driving the heavily loads grunting in disapproval at the sudden stops.

The quaint little shop owners pocked their heads out from their flimsy doors, wondering where the commotion was. Even the Blacksmith a few houses down hesitated his rhythmic pounding, the customer in front of him however not batting an eye.

Mothers with small children and men with scratchy beards conversing all stopped mid sequence of their usual mornings… And sighed.

"There they go again," said a scratchy bearded blonde man said to the patchy skirted woman beside him. The woman nodded exaggeratedly, her brown locks swinging to meet her nose.

Tucking the strand back behind her ear she replied, "Margaret'll be out any moment now."

As soon as the words left her mouth the source of this break in normalcy burst through the thin wooden door of her home.

"Finn!" she bellowed again, looking around profusely. The middle aged woman began her march out from her home, her orange hair swishing madly and slightly bulky frame bounding with each step she took. The rest of the small town simply got on their way.

"Another Monday morning in Ooo," a young farm hand stated, slapping the backside of his bullock to move on again.

Margaret continued to charge her way through the bustle, heading straight forward a few houses. Target in sight she bellowed out a new name.

"Jake!' she huffed in annoyance. The customer of the blacksmith simply turned and smiled broadly, combing back his tussled ginger locks with his hand.

"Hey, Ma," he began as the came to halt beside him.

"Have you seen your brother?" She questioned; her voice now void of the power it held before.

"Me?" Jake began, "Nah, Ma. But I did notice my sword was missing so I guess he's out practicin' again. You know Finn!" The young man's mother exhaled with a small grin before agreeing.

"He really wants to do this, doesn't he?" Jake smiled again, somehow even broader.

"More than you know, Ma. But what I'm getting should at least stop him from takin' my stuff,' he said with a chuckle. The blacksmith, as if on cue came forward with a piece of cloth, hiding its content underneath.

* * *

><p>"Heyah!" was the cry as a flash of metal cut through the calm breeze. The birds above cried out in protest, all but flying away.<p>

Another swing followed by a bizarre sound effect came soon after, as a boy in a white fur hat jumped around with sword in hand.

"Alright! Another enemy slain by Sir Finn!" The boy known as Finn gave a small laugh and soon began to lay waste to the villainous air around him again. He was a strange boy Finn, never to be seen outside without his beloved hat. He was small for his age of twelve, and because of this was picked on a bit. With few friends to play with he was often out in the woods. From sunrise to sunset he had boundless energy and everyone knew of his outings. However, not many knew why he would be seen out so early, with his Brother's sword at that.

That, on the other hand, was precisely the reason. His brother was Jake. _Sir_ Jake, the towns pride and joy, part of the King's great army! Finn wished to just like his brother, so he would go out the woods: to practice.

With more bounds, leaps and sprints Finn fought his ways deeper into the forest, panting with every swing. With eyes wide and a gap-toothed smile he stopped his assault. Dropping the sword beside him he caught his breath and looked around. He had never seen this part of the forest before, it looked almost like every other part but…Kinda burnt?

Confused, Finn scanned the area for any kind of offender. A red feathered bird would do at this stage. His scanning concluded at the mouth of a large cave. The perfect hiding place for any pyromania perpetrator.

Bending down to the sword, he crept his along to the entrance. A small glow near the back of the cave alerted him of another's presence.

"Hey!" he called, walking faster to the source of light. He heard a small gasp from the other voice as he came to the source. Now it was his turn to gasp.

Before the wannabe knight was a girl around his age, curled up in the corner. But what really surprised him was the fact there was no fire in front of her. The fire was _her_!

The girl turned her head to look at him, a small whooshing noise as the flames of her red hair changed direction with her. She gazed at him with fear filled red eyes.

"Uh, hi," Finn began awkwardly, trying to comprehend the girl before him.

"W-Who are you?" She asked nervously, never taking her eyes off him.

"Um… Finn. You?"

"Are you here to kill me?" The girl questioned. Earning a gasp in horror from Finn.

"Why in Glob's name do you ask that!" He was almost yelling from shock. The fire girl said nothing, simply looking down to his right. Finn followed her gaze and blushed from embarrassment. He forgot about the sword.

"I-I know what it looks like… But I swear I'm not gonna hurt you with it! I would never do that!" To prove his point he threw the sword aside. The fiery girl before him still eyed the weapon skeptically, but loosened her grip on her knees. Finn took this as a good sign and sat in front of her.

She looked back to the boy before her again and asked, "So why do you have it if you're not gonna kill me?" Finn smiled bright yet again.

"Oh, that's an easy one?" He began while standing, "I'm a radical boy! On a mission to become Ooo's greatest knight, and work for the King! Like my brother, Jake!" The flaming girl giggled at the hatted boy's enthusiasm.

"You're funny," she whispered. Finn blushed again. None of the girls in the village thought he was funny. He smiled even wider.

"I like you," he stated proudly before turning to the girl. "Do you wanna be my friend?" the girl gave him a strange look.

"Friend? What's that?" Finn looked like the orange skinned girl had slapped him.

"You don't know what a friend is?" The girl shook her head.

"Oh, man, friends' are the best! They hand out with you and do junk with ya! And they've always got your back!" She nodded slowly in semi-understanding.

"Do you have any friends?" Finn stopped dead in tracks and looked toward her again.

"Uh, no. Most of the kids don't like me around here…" He trailed off. The burning person gave a small smile.

"OK then." Finn straightened in surprise. She said she wanted to be his friend?

"Cool!" he cried in joy. "OK! I'll ah, come back tomorrow and we can, ah, hang out and junk. I'll show you my moves to!" He picked up the sword for emphasis and began to run off again.

"Hey! I forgot. What is your name?" He asked, turning half-way at the mouth.

"Flame," the girl said, cheeks getting brighter from a blush forming.

"Awesome name, Flame! Hey, that rhymed!" Finn began his sprint again, smiling all the way home.

* * *

><p>As soon as Finn closed the door with a slam, he heard his mother call out his name from within. He found her in the small extra space of the house they called the kitchen, sitting at the table with Jake by her side.<p>

"Hey, Ma. I didn't do anything I swear!" He heard Jake give a chuckle and saw his mother give a smile.

"Nah, bro," Jake stood, piece of cloth in hand. He walked over to his younger brother and took his sword back, replacing it with the weighted cloth instead. Finn carefully unwrapped it and gasped in happiness.

"My own sword! Wow!" He looked up to his older brother and smiled brightly. "Thanks Jake!" The two brothers embraced until a cough from behind reminded them of their mother's presence.

"Finn, you still need to go and fix the back fence," she stated, arms crossed yet still smirking. Finn groaned, put his new weapon down and strode out the back of the house. Even with the tedious task at hand he still smiled.

_Best. Day. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>So I have this idea but I wanted to see if anyone would like the idea so I decided to make a oneshot of a part of it and if people like it I'll make it a full-fledged thing! Bye now!<strong>


End file.
